Wrenched Apart
by Gyoro and Ururun
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi's relationship seems to be doing well, despite minor arguments. But then Yuki dumps Shuichi and throws him out. Why did Yuki suddenly throw Shuichi out and what will become of Shuichi? Some angst, some fluff. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Author's note: **Hey there! You may have seen something of mine before, recently finished. 'Eternal' for Gravitation. Well, here's my second Gravitation fic! I had come up with both fic ideas around the same time, but I wrote the fluff one first! This is a bit more angst, well it may not seem like it at first, but it is. Please read and review! Constructive criticism accepted.

**Disclaimer:**Maki Murakami is a genius who cannot be beaten by a mere mortal fic like this. Maki owns the ever-immortal Gravitation. (My first disclaimer xD)

**Pairings:**Yuki x Shuichi.

**Warnings:**Yaoi. Obviously. It IS Gravitation, after all.

Wrenched Apart

Chapter one

The Letter

Shuichi ran along the streets excitedly, headed towards Yuki's apartment. He got to a large and somewhat fancy apartment building and entered, exploding through the hallways and up to the floor Yuki's place was situated. He burst through the door and stampeded around the apartment until he found Yuki in his study, typing up yet another story. Shuichi hugged Yuki vigorously. Well, more like tackled him. "Ne, ne, Yuki? Guess what?" Shuichi asked.

"What is it, brat? I'm trying to work," Yuki replied.

"Yuuuuuuuki! Stop being so mean! I want to tell you something!" Shuichi said, in his whiny voice. Yuki stood up, picked Shuichi up by the collar and threw him out of the study. Shuichi landed on the floor in a heap. He got back up and burst through the study door once again.

"Yuki! I want to tell you my news!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki growled and threw him out once again. Shuichi sighed and sat on the couch. Yuki was obviously busy…he probably should knock before entering his study.

All he had wanted to tell Yuki was that he had numerous gigs and concerts coming up, which could boost their popularity. They had already sold over a million copies of their album and he had had a date with Yuki, even if he had not been able to go to the theme park in the end. But sometime after that, Yuki had made it up to him; they went to the theme park another time, which he was grateful for. He never dreamed Yuki would take him on another date. It was one of the best times in his life. He kept treasured the photo they got of each other, in memory of that day. He smiled at the memory of it. Today, K-san had come into the recording room with news of their upcoming gigs. Shuichi had jumped for joy at the news. He could not wait. He sat there in the living room and sighed, staring at a picture frame bearing a picture of himself and a reluctant looking Yuki. He had managed to persuade him to get a proper picture taken with him. He smiled down at the picture. He put it onto the floor and lay back onto the sofa; falling asleep.

Yuki sat there, writing his latest novel. He wondered why he could not get any peace when he needed it. He brushed a hand through his already messed up hair and sighed. So far, the story he was writing was going well. He had decided, for the very first time in his history of books, to have the couple have a happy ending. He stood up, walking towards the door. He exited his study and made his way to the kitchen, bringing out a beer from the almost empty fridge; empty except for numerous cans of beer, that is. With a click, he opened the can and took a sip. He returned to the living room, seeing Shuichi curled up on the couch; asleep. He sighed; he felt a little bad for not letting him tell his story. He shook his head; why should he feel bad? The brat was forever pestering him, interrupting him and annoying him.

He thought for a moment. He then walked over to where the brat was sleeping and picked him up. He placed him in their bed; as these days, Yuki had allowed him to sleep in his bed every night if he wished. Yuki sometimes wondered why; from time to time he would wake up and find Shuichi cuddling him close. He found that rather peculiar. He would instantly shrug himself out of the brat's arms. Yuki sighed and placed the pinked haired singer into the bed, knowing he would regret it later. He returned to his study and proceeded to write more of his story. Sometime later, he saved his work and switched the laptop off. He walked out of his study and into his room, where Shuichi was sprawled out across the bed. Yuki walked over to his side and slid into the bed. He stared at the sleeping boy for a moment; it seemed that the brat was peaceful, despite being chucked forcefully out of the study earlier. He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He went back to his original position and turned over, falling asleep minutes later.

The next morning, Shuichi woke up to find he was in Yuki's bed. He blinked in surprise, as Yuki normally left him be whenever he took the couch at night. He also found that he was half on top of Yuki; his head had been resting under Yuki's chin. He immediately got up and off of him, as he knew Yuki hated it when Shuichi hugged hold of him during the night. Yuki seemed to frown in his sleep and turned over. Shuichi sighed, taking that as a sign that Yuki did not approve of him sleeping practically on top of him and got out of the bed. He got some clothes on and headed out of the apartment, off to the NG building for another day of practise.

Yuki had felt Shuichi get off of him, for he was a somewhat light sleeper. He frowned unconsciously; as in reality, he liked it when Shuichi was close to him during the night. He was just in denial with himself. He opened his eyes when Shuichi left the apartment and sat up. He stared at the side of the bed Shuichi slept on, well, more liked started sleeping on, and just sat there. After a while he shook himself out of his stupor and got out of the bed, changing into a shirt and pair of trousers. He walked groggily into the kitchen and took a can of beer out of the fridge. He looked at it and shook his head, placing it back into the fridge. A memory came back to him, as he remembered Shuichi sat in the kitchen one morning and Yuki had walked in, taking a beer out of the fridge.

'Yukiii, you shouldn't drink that stuff so early in the morning,' Shuichi had whined. Yuki had blinked at him and, sighing, replaced the beer. He still could not remember what made him do what the brat said. He looked at the contents of the cupboards and brought out a box of cereal, which looked rather childish. He blinked and realised Shuichi must have got himself some cereal. He looked to the sink and saw no dirty bowl to be washed and realised Shuichi left without breakfast. He replaced the cereal back into the cupboard; he was not going to try the stuff, for it could turn him into a baka like Shuichi.

Yuki walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He spotted the picture frame and picked it up. He gazed at it, remembering how much Shuichi had wanted the picture done. He smiled. Despite much argument and annoyance, Yuki felt somewhat…_happy._ He placed the picture on the windowsill and walked out into the hallway to check to see if there was any mail. A few letters lay on the floor below the doorway. He ripped open the first few and tossed them aside, as he walked back into the living room. He looked at the last letter; it did not look official. Who would send him random mail? He did not enclose his new address to anyone and those who did know did not write to him. He sighed and opened the letter. He read through it and by the end, his eyes were wide with shock and he seemed to be shaking a little. A noise of what sounded like a cross between fear and choking slightly came from him.

**Author's note: **What did you think? Please review and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism accepted, just be nice. :) I was listening to Anti-Nostalgic as I wrote most of this and it really works. Well, the tune. It's such a lovely song that I have recently got into, along with Glaring Dream. 3 They're both great.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow Emotions

**Author's note: **Hey! Oh my God. I cannot believe how many reviews I got just for the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! 3 Please read and review, I love reading reviews. Constructive criticism allowed, just be nice.

**Wrenched Apart**

**Chapter two**

**Hollow emotions**

After a long day full of practise, Shuichi could finally head off home. He hoped Yuki wasn't still mad about the night before. He ran home, wanting to give Yuki a hug. He reached the apartment and ran up all the stairs to the very top floor, heading to Yuki's apartment. He stopped still, as he saw some of his stuff in suitcases and boxes outside the door. He walked into the apartment, confused. He saw Yuki with a box in his arms. He threw it to the door.

"What's going on? Yuki? Why is my stuff-?" Shuichi started asking.

"You're moving out," Yuki cut in. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Why? What did I do? Was this about last night, because I am really so-," Shuichi started yapping.

"No. Now, get your stuff and leave. I'll even drive you to wherever you used to live," Yuki said coldly. Shuichi's eyes welled up. He could not understand what was happening. Why was Yuki suddenly chucking him out? He had not done anything wrong. In fact, the last few months had been great; very little squabbles and a lot of great moments. Yuki walked into his room and brought out a few more things, walking past Shuichi as if he was not there and put it with the pile outside.

"But…why?" Shuichi asked in a small high-pitched voice.

"I'm breaking up with you, now start moving your stuff downstairs and into my car," Yuki said unsympathetically.

Shuichi started shaking and fell to the floor in a heap. His eyes filled up with tears and they soon fell down his face. He sat there, frozen in his shock and sorrow. Yuki ignored him and managed to get everything into his car himself. He returned to his apartment and stood in front of Shuichi.

"Shuichi. Move," Yuki ordered. Shuichi slowly stood up and followed Yuki listlessly out of the apartment. His face was down and his eyes seemed to have lost their usual sparkle. They did not speak in the elevator, nor did they speak in the car. The journey seemed to be the longest journey in the world. None of them spoke and Yuki did not have the radio on, for he disliked the rubbish that was spoken on it. So an awkward silence surrounded the car. Shuichi sat there, hunched over and staring ahead of him at nothing in particular. His mind was blank. Yuki had asked him before where he wanted to go and Shuichi had murmured something about Hiro and so, Yuki pulled up at Hiro's apartment. He got out and started unloading Shuichi's stuff, placing it in front of Hiro's house. Finally, he waited for Shuichi to crawl out of the car. He then got back in and drove off, back to his apartment.

Shuichi melancholically walked towards Hiro's door and rang the bell. He waited for Hiro to open the door. Hiro opened it and stared at him, confused. He noticed all of his stuff lying around the front of his house and had a strange feeling.

"Shuichi…what's going on?" Hiro asked. Shuichi did not reply at first, just stared at his feet. Hiro sighed and gestured for him to enter. Hiro brought in all of his stuff as Shuichi sat in the living room of Hiro's small house. Once Hiro had brought everything in, he sat down opposite Shuichi, looking worried.

"What is the matter, Shuichi? What' happened?" Hiro asked. Shuichi sniffed.

"…Yuki dumped me and threw me out," Shuichi whispered. Hiro's eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

"Why?" Hiro questioned. Shuichi shook his head in answer. Hiro sighed. "Don't worry, Shuichi. You can stay here as long as you like. I have a spare bedroom." Shuichi nodded in thanks. Hiro stood up and walked into the kitchen. He started to make tea, knowing that Shuichi had probably not eaten. He made Shuichi's favourite food and served it out onto two plates. He brought them into the living room and handed a plate to Shuichi. Shuichi nodded his thanks and started eating the food, albeit very slowly. Memories of his time with Yuki flooded through his brain. The food tasted bland; despite it being his favourite, it had lost its taste and reminded him terribly of when Yuki would specially make this for him.

Once he had finished, Hiro took their plates into the kitchen and cleaned them up. As he did so, he heard a sound of sobbing. Shuichi had let himself go, not caring to keep it inside of himself anymore. Hiro finished up and walked back into the living room. He knelt in front of Shuichi with caring eyes.

"Shuichi, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I am here for you," Hiro whispered. Shuichi, whose face was wet with tears and scrunched up so, nodded. He fell onto Hiro, sobbing into his shoulder. He could always count on Hiro being there for him. Hiro was a great friend to him. He was always there for him, whenever things were not going well and he needed a shoulder. Shuichi sat back onto the couch and stared ahead of him at nothing in particular. Hiro shook his head and walked into the kitchen, bringing back a packet of strawberry pocky. He handed Shuichi the packet, hoping he would be comforted by the sweet sticks. Shuichi put one stick into his mouth and it stayed there for a while. He sat there, pocky in mouth, not really caring for the stick of sugary goodness.

"I…I…I CAN'T TAKE IT! Why? Why did he just dump me? Without a reason? I…I…didn't do anything! Everything was going great…I want Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Shuichi cried out, falling to the floor onto his hands and knees.

**Author's note: **Yeah…these chapters are probably looking a bit short. Gomen ne! Just leaving it at a decent part and all. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Rekindled Frustrations

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update and for such a short chapter, writer's block has got to me. Not my best chapter, but hopefully it'll do for now. I'll try better with the next one.

**Wrenched Apart**

**Chapter three**

**Rekindled frustration**

Yuki drove back to his apartment in silence, looking for all of the world like he did not care what he had just done. He walked into his apartment and reached into a cupboard for a packet of cigarettes. He got them out and opened the box, only to find a small note in it and no cigarettes. 

_Nu uh! No more cigarettes for you, Yuki! You said you were going to give upShuichi._

Yuki could not believe how smart the brat could be. Over the course of their being together, Shuichi had persuaded Yuki to give up smoking, as it was bad for his health.

"_No, brat. Now get the hell out of here."_

"_But Yuki! I don't want you to die of cancer! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He had moaned and latched onto him. Yuki could not take it anymore, so he had said he would._

So Yuki had stopped smoking. During the first terms of him trying to give up, he had hidden a secret stash. Of course, Shuichi had found that stash and now Yuki wanted to smoke. More than anything right now, he wanted to smoke. So he put his shoes back on and walked back out to his car. He slammed the door and drove towards the nearest shop, which was not far. He walked in and asked for a packet of cigarettes.

"Now, now, Yuki-san. Shu-chan said no cigarettes, so he told me not to sell them to you," the shopkeeper said. Yuki frowned.

"What? No, I want them now!" He said. The shopkeeper shook his head. 

"You were supposed to give up," he said.

"I don't care, I need them now. Sell them to me. What happened to trying to sell as much as possible for money?" Yuki asked, angrily.

"Shu-chan is a good customer," the shopkeeper said.

"So am I," Yuki retorted.

"Not as much as Shu-chan," the shopkeeper said.

Yuki growled and turned around, finding his car again. He searched his car frantically and found nothing. He sighed heavily and drove towards the next shop, hoping that it was not Shuichi infected. Luckily for him, it was not. So he bought numerous boxes of cigarettes and returned home. He sat down on his sofa and seemed to smoke almost a whole box full at once in frustration. He thought about what he had done; dumping the brat and getting him the hell out of his apartment. He sat there and dragged heavily on the cigarettes, almost turning them into tiny stumps in one go. He extinguished them on a nearby table. He stood up and walked to his study, opening up the laptop screen. He brought up his latest novel and stared at the screen for the longest of times. After about half an hour, he shut the laptop off, realising his Muse had left with his boyfriend. 

He spent the rest of the day walking aimlessly around the apartment, not really doing anything. Tohma called him at some point, after hearing the news.

"What is up, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked.

"Nothing, none of your business," Yuki replied.

"I heard you dumped Shuichi. Is everything alright? What happened?" Tohma asked. Yuki sighed laboriously, annoyed by his brother-in-law's inquisitive questions.

"I just needed to get the brat out of my life, I don't need him and I don't like him," Yuki replied.

"Hmmm. I see. You sound like you are not feeling well. Are you sure you don't like him?" Tohma asked.

"For the last time, I'm sure. Just go away," Yuki replied, irritated. He hung up the phone and sighed, leaning against the wall in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

**Author's note: **Oh my God. I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year! D8 It's a longer chapter this time, hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed…I lost my muse and it's still gone. So apologies if this is a bad chapter. Please review, I don't mind if it's criticism, just don't be too mean. xD

**Chapter 4**

**Moving on**

Shuichi spent the next few weeks in a slump. He could not believe Yuki had dumped him; well, okay, he realised he was annoying and that Yuki always seemed to want to work than hang around and do nothing with him. But to dump him without a reason? Wait, that would not be out of character either. He slumped even further in his room that he had taken up in Hiro's apartment. "If Yuki didn't like me, why didn't he just dump me in the first place? Why did he have to do this now? When I love him more and more each day and now I can't so much as leave the room." He said, to himself. For he had taken up the hobby of talking to oneself when he thought no one was listening.

Of course, someone was always listening. Hiro and Suguru were stood outside sighing as usual. That had to be the millionth time he had said those words. K was unable to persuade him either.

_K stood in Shuichi's bedroom with a gun to his head. Shuichi did not look fearful like he usually felt. Instead, he looked at K with hollow eyes, telling him to go ahead and put him out of his misery, because he could not live in this world without Yuki. K had given up his course of action and left it to Hiro and Suguru to figure out._

So they stood out there trying to figure out a way to bring Shuichi out of his depression. They discussed gigs, a holiday, random TV shows…but they doubted either of those could bring him out of it. But, they would have to try something. They walked in on Shuichi and Shuichi did not even look up at them. He did not care.

"Shuichi, you have to get up and do something sometime." Hiro said.

"Why bother? He'll never be there." Shuichi replied, in a hollow voice. Suguru went and pulled him up.

"Shindou-san! Stop it! Come on some gigs and television programs with us. You might feel better by doing so." Suguru said. Shuichi sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. Whatever." Shuichi said. They could do whatever the hell they wanted, he did not care.

A few months passed by and they gradually managed to perk him up somewhat. He was not over Yuki; nowhere near doing so. But they had gotten him living a decent life and he was a little more cheerful. He played in gigs and appeared on TV, looking a little better now. He had decided to try not to have anything to do with Yuki or read anything that involved him. It would only make him remember his sadness and fall back down again.

One day, he was watching TV whilst taking a break in the studio. A cultural news piece came on and a reporter told of how the romance novelist Yuki Eiri was no longer writing, since he had lost his muse. Shuichi watched with a sad expression; Yuki had lost his writing motives? Why? He watched as the screen went black before it could elaborate. Hiro did not think Shuichi should be watching that. Shuichi just stared sadly. Hiro and Suguru looked at each other worriedly; would he go back into his slump? They hoped not. Hiro liked to see Shuichi happy. Sure, he was not as happy as he was when he was with Yuki, but it was better than nothing.

Shuichi stood up, smiling. "Sorry, guys. Always getting you worried, aren't I? I'm fine, really. I just need to go for a walk to clear my head." He said. Hiro and Suguru nodded, and Shuichi left the building. He walked through the streets and found his way, unconsciously, to the place where he had first met Yuki. He looked around for a bit before realising where he was. He looked a little saddened, but he sighed and carried on through the park. It was such a nice night, with the wind blowing calmly in his face and it was not too cold either. He got to the railing where he had once stood and talked to Hiro or Yuki about whatever. Usually problems about the other person; if he was with Yuki, something with Hiro was bothering him and if it was with Hiro, Yuki had done something to upset him once again.

Memories of his time with Yuki flooded back to him and tears started to form in his eyes as he remembered them. He did not get time to do much else as he was interrupted by a few voices.

"Hey, this one's that kid Shindou." A male voice said.

"Yeah and he's pretty cute." Another voice said. A third one laughed and Shuichi suddenly felt rather afraid. He turned around to look at them…


	5. Chapter 5: Wounded and Broken

**Author's note: **I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. My muse has been awful for this story. Hopefully I can update it quicker, but I don't know. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and all those who haven't given up on me.

**Chapter 5**

**Wounded and broken**

Yuki had lost his muse; he could not write without Shuichi being there to annoy him, it seemed. But he could not just take him back. He did not want Shuichi to get hurt. He would rather have Shuichi live on without him and him feeling this badly than the alternative. However, he was not sure how Shuichi was taking it. From the sounds of the news, Shuichi was doing better. It was only a matter of time until the boy got over him and then he could rest easy, knowing that atleast Shuichi could live a (relatively) normal life (given how...unique the boy was) and move onto another guy−or girl. Maybe he drove him to the other side.

Time passed fairly quickly; months flew by and he had done nothing but eat, smoke and sleep in those months, having nightmares and those horrible dreams where you think you have something you want and wake up to find it a dream. He decided to go for a drive one night, so he did and he did not feel any better for it. He drove past the park they had met in. Had it been that long? It had been about a year and a half since they had met. He parked up somewhere and walked through the park slowly. He sat down on a bench, leaning back and staring at the sky with a cigarette in his mouth. His arms were draped across the back and he sighed. It was a dark and starry night, and Yuki mulled over his life. One bad time to another. Why was his life so full of misery? Just when he had found out why he was so jealous of Shuichi's seeming to love his band more than Yuki. He loved him. He really did. But misery seemed to love him and he knew he was going to live with this sadness forever.

He had once loved Yuki Kitazawa, yes. But...Shuichi was so much more. Much more. His heart was beating really fast just by thinking of him. Urgh. This was the sort of thing that happened in his romance novels. Surely this sort of thing does not happen in real life? Least of all, to him? Yuki Eiri, cold, pessimistic, cynical...upset over his loss of a stupid, hyperactive brat who stopped at nothing to annoy the hell out of him. And yet, without the disruptions, annoyingness and downright idiotic comments, Yuki could not take it. It was too much.

His reverie was interrupted by the sounds of someone in pain. He looked around, his golden eyes scanning the area. He thought he saw something in the bushes, since the leaves rustled, but he could not be sure. He stood up, slowly walking towards the bushes and parting them. His eyes widened in horror and he walked forwards, ignoring the slight pain from the branches as he pulled out a thin and battered figure. His eyes took in the injuries of the boy as he wondered what the hell happened to him. He walked back to his car with the boy in his arms and strapped him in as he set off. He was not hurt enough to need to go to the hospital, so he went straight home.

Once he got home, he put the boy in bed and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He proceeded to wipe away the blood and put plasters on the wounds. After that he sat down next to the bed and watched over the boy he would normally call 'brat', but now was not the time. His Shuichi had been hurt, and it was all his fault. Despite his original intentions, he had still managed to make the boy suffer. He crouched over and put his face in his hands, hating himself. He hated how much pain he had put the boy in. Why had this happened? Who did this? Was it the same people who had written that letter?

He had to wait until Shuichi woke up to find out.


	6. Author's Note

I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated! My muse for it has been awful and I'm putting a hiatus on it simply because I don't know what to do with it at present. So I understand if you don't fancy waiting any longer; thanks for the support regardless.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, etc.

Hopefully I'll see you guys again if I manage to pick this back up! If not, happy Gravific hunting. :3

~Gyoro and Ururun.


End file.
